Saylan the Scarlet Slayer
is a melee rogue/duelist. Lore Abilities Saylan's attacks and abilities against enemy champions apply stack(s) of Bloodflow for 10 seconds up to 5 + (1 x Death by Blood's rank). Saylan can then attack afflicted champions healing Saylan for (2 + }} at each level)}} for each stack and deals the same amount as physical damage to target champion, consuming all stacks. Bloodflow then cannot be applied to the same champion for a few seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |pertarget = |range = |targeting = No targeting |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = Max amount of stacks on one target is 16 at R rank 3, since E doubles current amount of stacks on target. Amount of stacks can not be increased if over the cap when increased by his E. Highest damage/healing is equal to 320 }} )}} )}} |cost = 5% of current |costtype = Health |cooldown = 8/7/6/5/4 seconds |range = |targeting = No target |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = }} Saylan impales all enemies in an elongated cross dealing physical damage and them for 1 second and consuming all stacks of Bloodflow on affected enemies. Enemies hit by the secondary part of the ability (parts of the cross that are not in target direction) are by 45% for 1 seconds instead. |description2 = For the next 4 seconds Saylan will heal for a percentage of all damage dealt to enemy champions who had Bloodflow consumed this way. |leveling = |health}} |cost = 4% of current |costtype = Health |cooldown = 12/11/10/9/8 seconds |range = 500/300 |targeting = Target direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = The cross shape is like but with one of the points (the target direction one) 500 range while the 3 others are 300 range. Does not apply normal Bloodflow effects when consumed by this ability. Secondary parts still apply Bloodflow }} Saylan dashes to target enemy champion marking them for 5 seconds, dealing physical damage and doubling the amount of Bloodflow stacks on the target. |description2 = Saylan marked champion by a percentage equals to of their missing health}} decaying to of their missing health}} over 5 seconds. While slowed target champion also takes damage based upon Saylan's current health. |leveling = target's base AD}} current health)}} |cost = 8% of current |costtype = Health |cooldown = 20/19/18/17/16 seconds |range = 500 |targeting = Target enemy champion |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |notes = Bloodflow stacks are only doubled for up to 5 seconds, the same as the mark's duration. The base damages are low but this ability is mostly for its utility (the reason I added damage at all is so that the slow would have some effect if you did it while they were at full health). The scaling slow is to encourage a little planning before you just mindlessly reactivate it. Slow scales on % of counted missing health compared to max health. e.g 20% missing max health at rank one equals 4% slow (40*0.2 = 8). }} The Bloodflow cap is increased by 1/2/3 |leveling = AD}} AD}} AD}} target's missing health)}} AD}} target's missing health)}} |cost = 30% of current |costtype = Health |cooldown = 150/125/100 seconds |range = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = |description2 = Upon activation, Saylan gains }} for 20 seconds. He can then reactivate it 3 times modifying his next attacks while the attack speed lasts. * Saylan gains 325 range (450 total range) dashes ~250 range towards his target dealing physical damage based upon their current health. * Saylan deals physical damage based on target's max health then for 5 seconds. * Saylan deals physical damage based upon target's missing health.}} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history *24th october 2019 **Cleaned up descriptions **Changed most blinks to dashes. **'Double Stab' Movement speed increased to 10% at all ranks from 2/4/6/8/10% **Changed Bloodflow to only be triggered at max stacks and allows basic attacks to apply stacks. **'Bloodflow' now does physical damage from true. **'Blood Cross' can now consume Bloodflow **Increased Blood Cross root duration from 0.1 to 1. **Increased Blood Cross Cooldown from 10/8.5/7/5.5/4 to 12/11/10/9/8 **Increased Scarlet Dance slow and added note about how slow is calculated. **Removed blink from Scarlet Dance **Changed Scarlet Dance health cost to 8% from 3/6/9/12/15%. **Reduced Death by Blood damage and changed all damage to physical. *** Current health damage reduced to 10% from 10/15/20%. *** Max health damage reduced to 5% from 5/7.5/10%. Now applies grievous wounds *Added image credit Gallery